Wait For Me
by hann789
Summary: Jim and Pam one-shot. Season 2 "Christmas Party" Just something cute for your weekend.


**A/N: Watching a little bit of an Office marathon and when I came across this episode, this little number popped into my head. It isn't great, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office...**

* * *

Jim glanced at the camera crew and grimaced before finishing his statement, "…because Christmas is the time to tell people how you feel."

Russell nodded his head and Jim fiddled with the box. "Jim, what is it that…"

"I just," Jim started, "I…I can't say."

"No problem," Russell smiled and took the camera off his shoulder and placed it on the table. "We're done here Jim, thanks so much."

"Sure thing," Jim said. "Are you guys sticking around for the party?"

"Are you kidding?" Russell asked, "we wouldn't miss it. A Michael Scott Christmas party? If it is anything like the Dundies then…"

"Oh Russell," Jim interrupted with a laugh, "this will be ten times worse than the Dundies."

"I'm not sure we could ever see anything…"

"Just wait," Jim interrupted again. "Just wait."

* * *

"I traded Dwight," Pam's smile brighten and Jim's heart nearly melted. "I mean, you went through all the trouble, and I think Roy said he was getting me one or already got me one, or something so…"

"Well," Jim started with a smile, "this is a great present, because it comes with bonus presents. Go ahead, open it up."

"Jim!" Pam gasped, "this is great! Your yearbook picture! Jim this is awesome. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Pam," Jim answered and eyed the box he'd put the pot in. His thoughts rolled around trying to get the card he'd written back. He was chickening out of actually letting her know what was it in.

He wasn't quick enough.

"You put a card in too?" Pam asked, "I can't wait to read it."

"Oh uh…you don't have to read it now, I mean…"

"I want to Jim," Pam argued, "You wrote it."

"Okay."

Jim decked his head as he heard the envelope tear open. "You know what," he started, "I'll be right back. I've got to get a drink, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

Jim walked away quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck and his stomach turned over. Everything was about to change. He knew that and it scared the crap out of him. As much as he wanted something more, he knew that it could easily change for the worse.

He could loose his best friend. It was something he had to realize and he wasn't sure…

"Jim?"

Her voice cut through the fog in his head he turned to see Pam's eyes staring back at him. His stomach dropped.

"Can…would, I mean. Can we talk?"

"Uh…sure." He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it much longer. They walked through the hallway and into lobby in silence. Pam headed down into the stairwell. Jim laughed nervously, "you planning on killing me Beesly?"

Pam stayed silent and Jim noticed for the first time his card was in her hand. He swore his heart stopped.

"Pam…"

"Did you mean it?" Pam asked and Jim couldn't look at her. "Jim?"

"I…yes. I'm not going to lie to you, I can't anymore."

Jim couldn't read the look that flashed in her eyes. "So…"

"Pam, the note, it was all true. I'm in love with you Pam. I have been, for a really long time. And I'm sorry if this is bad timing and I'm sure that this is weird for you to hear, but I wanted to tell you. I needed to tell you, at least once."

"Jim," Pam started, "I just. How can I just walk away from…"

"I don't know Pam," Jim answered honestly and walked over to the stairs. He sat done on the stairs. "I just…I wanted to you know."

"I'm glad you told me," Pam answered and sat down next to him. "I thought…I guess, I mean, I always wondered if you did."

Jim nodded and pursed his lips together. He wanted her to say something. Anything. But she was silent. The quiet was strangling.

"Pam?"

"Jim."

They had to laugh at themselves. Speaking at the same time was something they'd done many times before and now it seemed to ease a bit of the tension.

"You go ahead," Jim told her and Pam nodded.

"I need you to do something for me," she started and Jim nodded. "I need you to wait for me, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I just have to end it…"

"Okay…"

"It isn't going to be easy, but…"

"Pam, I'll wait. I'll wait."

Pam smiled and tugged on her lip with her teeth. "Thanks Jim."

And without warning Pam leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Jim was positive that he couldn't breathe and when she pressed them to his again he knew he was in heaven.

"Thanks for waiting." And with that she was gone.

Jim knew that the only thing he could do now was wait. And waiting he would be.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Please**


End file.
